Comfort
by GabsGen
Summary: No one could understand Robin like Batman. A response to 'Failsafe'.


**A/N:** Pretty late for a response to 'Failsafe', but here it is! And I suggest reading 'Taking Cover' by MistressOfRobins. That story single-handedly inspired this one. Check out her other stuff while you're at it, too!

**Warnings:** Vague references to 'Failsafe' and Robin's origin story, and DaddyBats fluff.

**Disclaimer:** We need more Alfred. That butler is a BAMF! Too bad I don't own the show.

* * *

><p>Comfort<p>

"I'm staying." The team stared, mouths agape, at Batman as he announced he was staying at Mount Justice. Only Robin had a blank face. It was the only way to keep his emotions about the failed simulation locked away. Batman and Robin locked eyes. Batman gave a nearly imperceptible nod, and Robin turned and left the briefing room. He went to the living room and collapsed on the couch, his clasped hands resting on his knees and his head bowed. Batman joined him once he told the other sidekicks to have good long talks with their mentors(Black Canary in Superboy's case). Robin glanced up as the cushion next to him depressed and a black duffle bag was set on the floor. "I brought your comfort kit," Batman murmured.

Robin snorted, a small smile coming to his face. "'Comfort kit'?" he asked. A smile played around the corners of Batman's mouth.

"Don't deny that that's what it is," he said warmly before gesturing to the duffle bag. "Go on, unpack. Make sure I got everything." Robin smiled gently as he slid to the floor and unzipped the bag. Right on top was a container of-

"Alfred's cookies and lemon squares! Are they…?" Robin trailed off, looking to his mentor, who nodded.

"Yes, they're your mother's recipe." Robin smiled fondly at the sweets before setting them aside and reaching in for the next item. What came out were two small pillows: one shaped like a bat, the other a robin. Robin chuckled and gave both pillows a hug before setting them aside as well. Once he saw the next thing was a picture frame, he glanced around discreetly to make sure no one was near before pulling out the photo of him and his family, taken not long before Tony Zucco came into their lives. His smile turned sad as he held the photo to his heart before placing it reverently on the coffee table next to him. Robin outright laughed as he pulled out the Batman-themed pajamas next.

"I've come to a conclusion," Robin chuckled as he turned to Batman.

"And that is?" the Dark Knight asked, keeping his face stoic.

"I have a daddy complex," Robin replied with a matter-of-fact voice and nod.

Batman paused for a split second before saying, with a nod of his own, "That you do." Robin gaped for a moment before laughing and swatting his mentor on the leg with one of the small pillows.

"You're not supposed to agree with me!" he exclaimed. Batman raised an eyebrow.

"Well, what am I supposed to do, then?" the Dark Knight asked his protégé. Said protégé shrugged.

"I dunno, but not agree with me," he replied as he turned back to the duffle bag. Robin paused as he saw the last item in the bag. "Peanut…" he whispered as he pulled out the old, stuffed patchwork elephant. "You really brought Peanut," Robin smiled at Batman. Batman smiled fondly back.

"Of course I did," he started, "he is your main source of comfort, after all." With no warning, the Boy Wonder hopped on the couch and gave his mentor a hug.

"Thanks, Bruce," he whispered, almost too quietly for the man to hear.

"You're welcome, Dick," he whispered back, just as softly.

~Comfort~

When the team came back from their various talks, they found the Dynamic Duo on the couch, talking about random things. "What's all this?" Kid Flash asked, referring to the Batman pajamas, small pillows, sweets, stuffed animal, and photo.

As Batman put another cookie in his mouth, Robin glanced at his mentor and said simply, "Comfort kit."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **That…was fluffy. But we all love our DaddyBats fluff, don't we? XD Yes, I gave Robin the cliché stuffed elephant named Peanut. So sue me. I think it's cute :P Any advice is welcomed and much appreciated!


End file.
